


The Great Cheeseburger Debate

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the gang debates whether or not a cheeseburger is a sandwhich or its own seperate thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Cheeseburger Debate

**Author's Note:**

> All characters do not belong to me. Based upon the glorious tumblr debate from Emilyjunklegacy.tumblr.com. PS: I'm totes on the team-cheeseburger-is-its-own-thing.

Chloe took a swift step towards Beca, and clutched onto the microscopic girl’s arms. She spun Beca around, and forced her against the wall now behind her. The redhead grinned, inching closer and closer to Beca as she she placed her left palm just above the brunette’s head, and her right landing upon Beca’s waist.

Sparks radiated throughout Beca’s body at Chloe’s touch. Her stomach did backflips, and she couldn’t get the damn butterflies to stop flapping around her chest. Somehow, she found herself inching closer until she was millimeters away from Chloe’s goddess-esque lips.

After what Beca felt like hours, their lips collided. Beca’s hands found themselves tracing Chloe’s sides and running up and down her back, constantly in motion. Chloe let out a moan, and as she was about to deepen the kiss, the door behind them swung open, and slight bickering erupted the general silence of the room.

“OH GOD! OH GOD! LESBIHONEST! LEGACY, COVER YOUR EYES!” Amy shouted, already leaning over to protect the younger girl’s innocence. 

“Damn, nice one, Mitchell,” Cynthia Rose claimed with a slight laugh. Emily was red in the face, and Stacie was overjoyed at the sight of a disheveled, embarrassed, and annoyed Beca Mitchell.

"What the hell do you guys want? We're kind of busy!"

Chloe snickered at her girlfriend's reaction. "What'cha need guys?" She asked cheerily, causing Beca to glare at her through the corner of her eye.

"We're debating, and you guys need to help us," Stacie started. "These dumbasses," she said, motioning towards Amy and Cynthia Rose, "actually believe a burger is a sandwich."

Emily, still very red in the face, piped up. "Y-yeah. A burger is totally, I mean, definitely not a, uh," Legacy lost focus as she looked Chloe in the eye. "Sorry, I can't get that image out of my head. It's like that one time when I walked in on my parents-"

"Legacy! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Amy exclaimed. "A burger is totally a sandwich. It has two slices of bread and meat in the middle! That's a sandwich in my book."

"Exactly. Thank you, Aussie." CR stated, crossing her arms. 

“Dude! You have never been so wrong before!” 

“Beca, don’t be irrational. Cheeseburgers are definitely sandwiches!”

Beca’s jaw dropped to the floor, her mouth gaping wide for a few seconds before she had the sense to shut it. 

“How the hell are we even girlfriends?! Dude! I can’t be acquaintances with someone with sandwich opinions that fucked up,” Beca shot back. “There’s no logic to your argument, Beale.”

Chloe scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. “You’re ridiculous, Becs. They are most definitely sandwiches.”

“Explain it to me. Because there is no fucking way-” 

"Oh god. Mom & dad are fighting again.." Amy said, moving away from the shorter girls.

“I mean seriously Beale! You don't order a burger at Subway." 

"Yes! Dad knows what's up!" Stacie grinned, high fiving the mousey girl.

"How was I just kissing you? You're actually ridiculous, Beca," Chloe rebuttled. "It's like Geometry."

"Chlo, I failed Geometry in high school," Beca retorted, her face scrunching into a frown as memories flooded into her brain.

"That's besides the point," the redhead powered through. "All squares are rectangles, but not all rectangles are squares."

"Mom's right guys. It's simple," CR fought. "All burgers are sandwiches, but not all sandwiches are burgers."

"Shorty, use your brain," Stacie argued back at Team Sandwich. "You can't have a sandwich without bread. But you sure as hell can have a burger without a bun. If that's not a fact, then Einstein isn't the father of modern physics."

"Thank you!" Emily cheered. "I'm so making the three of us 'Team Burger' shirts,"

"Oh God," Beca groaned. "You know what? We should just leave it alone. Agree to disagree."

"Geeze Beca, what's got your panties in a twist?" Fat Amy inquired with a fake-hurt tone.

"I just have a very wrong, very hot redhead I'd like to get back to kissing."

Emily's face immediately began to glow a deep shade of red. "O-M-Aca G! I'm outta here. Bye!" She ran off, pulling a grinning Stacie and Amy by the hands, followed by a smirking Cynthia. 

"Don't have too much fun! We don't need any aca-children running around here!" Stacie joked. 

"That's not even possible, Conrad!" Beca shot back, shutting the door behind her. 

Chloe broke out into laughter, placing her hands upon Beca's waist once more. "Now, where were we?"

"You're so totally wrong, Beale," Beca shot, before leaning into the redhead once more.


End file.
